


Bokkie, A Deer, A Female Dancer

by Kokorokirei



Category: K/DA - Fandom, K/DA-Alternate Universe, League of Legends
Genre: Consensual, Consent is Sexy, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Group Sex, It's Kai'Sa's first time, Kinda more Kai'Sa centric but includes perspective of all members, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: “Yes, what?” Kai’sa saw how Evelynn’s eyes seem to glow even brighter. She could feel the excitement emanating from the Siren, like a hungry lioness finally being given permission to eat her fill. The older woman teased, “Be more clear, Bokkie.”“Yes,” Kai’sa swallowed harshly, feeling so much saliva rush down her throat as her mouth turned impossibly dry. “I want to have sex.”





	Bokkie, A Deer, A Female Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a bit of backstory information:
> 
> Akali and Evelynn started to date first before agreeing to an open relationship with Ahri. In this fic, it is implied that the three of them are already in a poly relationship before Kai'Sa. It is also implied that Kai'Sa does have romantic feelings for Akali, Evelynn, and Ahri, so it is NOT Evelynn trying to convince Kai'Sa to join them. It's her offering to open up the relationship to include Kai'Sa, it's Kai'sa's choice to do it for the sex or to act on her feelings. With that said, please enjoy the story.
> 
> Also, the title was inspired by the "Do-Re-Mi" song's lyric: Doe, a deer, a female deer

“Would you like to join us tonight, Kai’sa?” Evelynn asked as she ran her fingers through Kai’sa’s purple soft locks, twirling them in between her fingers. Kai’sa could smell the expensive perfume from Evelynn, rich and chokingly thick. The dancer looked right into those sultry golden eyes that seem to look right through her. The lack of black pupils always gave Evelynn this extra dangerous edge to her. They were predator's eyes and Kai’sa was the helpless prey.

 

“What?” It was a dumb answer, Kai’sa mentally kicked herself for saying it. Evelynn just made her feel so small.

 

As if not hearing Kai’sa’s response, or ignoring it, Evelynn continued, “You’re always at the dance studio and we never have gotten a chance to offer you to join us.” Her fingers swept along Kai’sa jawline as if measuring it, testing it out. Kai’sa felt those fingers tickle up along her ear before digging into the back of her head. It felt natural like Evelynn knew exactly what to do in order to not scare Kai’sa away and comfort her. “I know Ahri would love for you to join us.”

 

“Is this about...sex?” Kai’sa nervously asked, feeling those golden eyes visually strip her naked. The slight curve at the ends of Evelynn’s lips indicated this hunger emanating from her. The Siren’s fingers gently rubbed tiny circles at the back of Kai’sa’s head, soothing yet urging Kai’sa along at the same time.

 

“Yes,” Evelynn answered. Her tone wasn’t condescending but it felt like she was teasing Kai’sa for asking such an obvious question. However, she held this neutral look on her gorgeous face. She was calm, patient, and not overstepping herself. Though Kai’sa felt Evelynn could just attack her at any moment but something was restraining her. “I didn’t want to ask when Ahri and Akali were here. I didn’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”

 

“W-where are they?” Kai’sa asked. She wasn’t sure if the question was meant to change the topic or to take a break from being stared down by Evelynn. A part of her wished that Akali and Ahri were here to relieve the tension in the air but a part of her was also growing excited at having Evelynn’s sole attention.

 

“Showering. Getting ready for tonight,” Evelynn does a quick side eye towards the direction of the bathroom. “With each other.”

 

There was a smirk on Evelynn’s lips when she said that last line. Her soulless eyes stared directly into Kai’sa’s soul as if gauging how Kai’sa felt about her other teammates having a quick session in the shower. 

 

Kai’sa felt her face was on fire. Whether it was the idea (and image) that Ahri and Akali were showering together or just having Evelynn’s full attention on her, Kai’sa’s mind was a fumbling mess. There were so many questions forming in her head. What were they doing? What exactly? Would it all be four of them later? Or was it paired up? Or was Kai’sa misreading the entire situation? The question that came out of Kai’sa’s mouth was, “You three had sex with each other before?”

 

As if this was a casual business meeting, Evelynn answered, “Yes, just a few times. It was just Akali and I when we first started dating and forming our relationship, but when I told her that Ahri and I have slept together before K/DA, she suggested a threesome. I didn’t really mind, I was open to it, and Ahri was eager to jump into bed with us and well...here we are now,” Her eyes seem to glow as if reliving those fond memories with an amused smile. “I guess you can say that Akali and I are in a healthy open relationship but we’re...selective. We wouldn’t just pick up any person that was open to us. There needs to be a special bond and Ahri just fits the bill. We love her, she loves us, and we’re all on the same level on our relationship.” Then her sharp eyes looked right back at Kai’sa. “Now we are curious to have you join in, either you can do it just for the sex or for maybe something more.”

 

“Oh, so that’s how it is. Okay, that’s fine with me.” There was this twinkle in Evelynn’s eyes, just for a moment though, and Kai’sa caught it. Was it hope? Or was Evelynn’s hunger bleeding through? “But…” The dancer lets out a nervous chuckle, unconsciously wrapping her arms around herself, as she says, “Surely, I might just ruin the mood.”

 

“How so?”

 

The question could have been just out of curiosity but Kai’sa felt like she offended the Siren. Her eyes darted right into Evelynn’s amber orbs, trying to search for any anger she might have ignited. Evelynn had none. She was quiet and that was so odd. It wasn’t like Evelynn. Kai’sa knows the Evelynn that was harsh to anyone that stepped on her bad side, she was always loud to announce her presence and demanding if things didn’t go her way. The Evelynn before her was just too calm for her taste. That calmness was not only alarming to Kai’sa but it also piqued her curiosity. What does the Siren have in store for her?

 

Realizing she has taken a moment too long to respond, Kai’sa quickly stuttered out, “I-I just don’t have...a lot of experience. Sexually. I mean...I’ve kissed before so I’m not too...um…”

 

“You can say no, Bokkie.”

 

Lilac orbs darted right into a deep aureate gaze, just as intimidating yet so  _ calm _ . What was it about those inhuman eyes that made Kai’sa feel safe and guarded? “What?”

 

“You can say no,” Evelynn repeated. The hand in the hair was long forgotten. Who knows where it was? Kai’sa was more focused on Evelynn, the Siren, the Diva, the Seductress. 

 

“No what?” Again, Kai’sa felt shame asking that question. The answer was obvious but Evelynn was clearing her mind with just her gaze, turning her into a blank slate.

 

“You can decline our offer for a foursome,” Evelynn explained, not even batting an eyelash. “You can refuse the offer, go off to do your own thing, and we can pretend this never happened. We won’t hold it against you and we won’t treat you any different, I promise. The last thing we want to do is to make you feel excluded.” The hand that Kai’sa forgot was placed right on her thigh, not too high up but also not too low. It was like Evelynn knew the perfect spot to ease Kai’sa’s nerves, but also still entice her. “You’re our friend, Bokkie. We’re not going to force you into our open relationship or into anything you’re not comfortable with. We love you so much. We won’t judge. You’ll still always be the amazing dancer that made our song so iconic.”

 

If Evelynn’s words were turned into sweetness, Kai’sa was sure she would get a sugar rush. She felt her cheeks burning up and her skin was getting drenched with a thin layer of sweat. Was it the result of arousal? The answer was clarified with the deep throbbing in between her legs that was pounding like a drum, growing stronger for each second that passed by. “B-but what if I’m not any good?”

 

“You can stop at any moment and leave the room. You can decline right now, Bokkie. You have the final say. It’s entirely your choice,” Evelynn articulated slowly, making sure Kai’sa understood every single word. “If you consent, we will be patient with you. You can trust us to teach you, to guide you, and to make you feel good. All we need is a clear yes.”

 

There was no doubt about it to Kai’sa that she felt something more than just platonic feelings for her bandmates. Three beautiful women living in the same house, working together for hours, and constantly sharing new things about each other, it was safe to say that all four of them have developed a unique bond, maybe even a more particular bond than what other bands have. Whether it was because it was just the four of them or maybe they were all such rare type of girls, there was no denying this magnet that drew them all together.

 

An image popped into Kai’sa’s mind and it made the ache in between her legs even more painful. The sight of Ahri’s nude complexion on the bed, waving a come hither motion with her fingers, her large fox ears twitching in excitement. Then there was the image of Akali straddling her waist, hands roaming across the dancer’s chest. Those sullen yet piercing blue eyes staring down at her, amused and excited. Lastly, the sight of Evelynn in between her legs, giving Kai’sa that signature sultry smile as she had her way with her body, thrusting fingers inside of her, easing the ache that was antagonizing Kai’sa this whole time. Whether this was an erotic premonition warning Kai’sa of the pleasure that will soon drown her, the young dancer found her answer. This arousal was not because she was a young woman in her prime, this arousal was conceived from the affections she had for the other three girls. She wanted to act on these feelings so she replied, “Y-yes.”

 

“Yes, what?” Kai’sa saw how Evelynn’s eyes seem to glow even brighter. She could feel the excitement emanating from the Siren, like a hungry lioness finally being given permission to eat her fill. The older woman teased, “Be more clear, Bokkie.”

 

“Yes,” Kai’sa swallowed harshly, feeling so much saliva rush down her throat as her mouth turned impossibly dry. “I want to have sex.”

 

“With?”

 

“With you.”

 

Kai’sa heard a pleasing hum from the back of Evelynn’s throat. “And?”

 

“And...Ahri....and Akali,” Kai’sa whimpered, watching Evelynn’s hand travel up her thigh, lurking dangerously close to her pant zipper. It was odd seeing Evelynn without her trademark golden claws. Her hands look so...normal.  She also noted that Evelynn’s nails were cut short and properly manicured, but her fingers were long. Kai’sa internally moaned when she realized where those fingers most likely have been. 

 

Her body felt like it was willingly giving itself over to the Siren’s control.

 

Many people would think the maknae, Akali, would be the innocent one of the group. The baby of the family, the member that everyone dotes on and takes care of. They weren’t wrong. However, as Evelynn watched the way Kai’sa melted under her presence alone, she thought that people should start looking at the dancer of K/DA.

 

It was intoxicating. Kai’sa may be the tallest member of K/DA, the one that people regarded as the mature mother of the group, but she was a quivering mess right before Evelynn’s eyes. It excited the Siren.

 

If she thought that watching Akali fuck her best friend, Ahri, in the same bed was the most erotic sight to behold, Evelynn found herself proven wrong. Kai’sa was just so cute, blushing and whimpering on the couch. Even though Evelynn barely didn’t do much except platonically touch her, Kai’sa was already falling apart into a bumbling mess. The Siren could already imagine what she wanted to do with Kai’sa. She wanted to hear how she moans, she wanted to taste what Kai’sa offered, and she wanted to study every single detail of the young dancer that was private from the world. Evelynn just wanted to ruin Kai’sa, make her beg, make her say lewd requests, and turn her into an utter complete slut. Evelynn could imagine how Akali would want to position Kai’sa, her long legs placed onto the rapper’s shoulders as she fucked her. Ahri would maybe want to turn her over her stomach and take her from there.

 

Evelynn was surprised she wasn’t drooling like a wild animal but she caught herself to remember that Kai’sa was putting a lot of trust in her, this being her first real sexual experience. A wave of possessiveness washed over Evelynn and she felt this responsibility take over her state of mind. Would anyone else be patient with Kai’sa? Or would they take advantage of her submissive state? Teach her the wrong ways of pleasure and possibly hurt her? 

 

When Evelynn looked at Kai’sa in a new light, she saw a willing young woman that was expecting her to take the lead, to guide her. In Evelynn’s eyes, Kai’sa looked so innocent and so trusting that she had to ask again to make sure that the dancer was still willing. “Kai’sa, are you sure you want this?”

 

There was a short pause. It wasn’t long enough to create a moment but it was long enough to call it a pause. Evelynn was prepared to assure the dancer that there was nothing wrong with backing out but her eyes widen when Kai’sa responded with, “Yes, I’m sure. I trust you. I trust Akali and Ahri. I trust all of you.”

 

Such a pure and willing reaction, Evelynn would be lying to say that it didn’t send a warm shiver down her spine. Those words were like a key and it unlocked something within Evelynn. With a smile and a hand reaching out to caress Kai’sa’s cheek, Evelynn whispered, “You’re such a doe, Bokkie. I just want to eat you up.”

 

“That is what my nickname means,” Kai’sa says, licking her lips as she stared up at Evelynn. 

 

The Siren lets out a pleasing hum, leaning in closer until their breaths mingled together. She could hear Kai’sa nervous shudders, the light gasps that escaped her lips as Evelynn got so close until their lips were practically touching. “I’m going to kiss you, okay?” Evelynn stated, running a thumb across Kai’sa’s lower lip.

 

Kai’sa nodded her head eagerly, reaching up to hold onto Evelynn’s upper arms. The Siren leaned in, crashing her lips and relished in the moan that came from Kai’sa’s throat. Evelynn started off slow, small pecks and suckles on Kai’sa’s lower lip. The young dancer tried to mimic Evelynn’s ministrations, learning as she experienced. Every time Evelynn performed one way, Kai’sa immediately copied, and when Evelynn pushed in, Kai’sa would push too, trying to match Evelynn’s force. 

 

Slipping a tongue out to swipe at Kai’sa’s lips, it made Kai’sa yelp in surprise. Scaring Evelynn a bit, fearing that Kai’sa didn’t like that, she paused and watched Kai’sa, looking for any signs of discomfort or uneasiness. For a moment, Kai’sa looked a bit apprehensive and Evelynn considered backing off to let Kai’sa breath. However, much to the Siren’s shock, Kai’sa poked out her tongue and performed a small swipe at Evelynn’s lips. It barely touched and Evelynn wasn’t even sure if Kai’sa did lick her lips. Nevertheless, it made Evelynn proud, like she taught Kai’sa a life hack.

 

“Open your mouth a bit,” Evelynn softly commanded. Kai’sa did as she was told, parting her lips a bit. Just as she did the first time, Evelynn slowly leaned in and slipped her tongue in between Kai’sa’s lips. Kai’sa gasped but Evelynn swallowed it as she slowly continued her ministrations, nipping and sliding her tongue in and out. She could feel Kai’sa trying to copy and learn. Her tongue poked out, trying to repeat every move that Evelynn made. When their tongues touched, Kai’sa would let out a whimper and her grip on Evelynn’s upper arms tightened, almost enough to leave light red marks. In between small rounds, Evelynn whispers, “Good girl, you’re doing so well little Bokkie.”

 

The praise made Kai’sa happy as she lets out a pleasing whine, even smiling into the kiss. Evelynn decided to be a bit more forceful, deepening the kiss and pushing Kai’sa against the couch. Her hand gently rubbed against Kai’sa’s lower stomach, gliding lower across the crotch of her pants. Even though the material was thick, Evelynn could still feel the heat in between Kai’sa’s legs. Her fingers quickly found the outline of Kai’sa’s cunt, rubbing along the area where her clit would be. Kai’sa lets out a loud gasp when Evelynn found the perfect pressure to press, making her break the kiss.

 

Kai’sa looked down, watching Evelynn’s hand swiftly rub along her crotch, mesmerized how her pants couldn’t diminish the Siren’s touch. Her body felt hot but her cunt was just burning, an empty ache throbbing within her core.

 

She wanted more.

 

“Eve,” Kai’sa groaned, her eyes heavy with arousal. Evelynn was pleased to know that Kai’sa was enjoying herself.

 

“Let us go to my room, Bokkie,” Evelynn instructed as she took her hand away and got up from the couch. She offered a hand for Kai’sa. “Ahri and Akali will be done showering soon and I want to have at least one round with you alone. Is that okay with you?”

 

The Siren could see the excitement on Kai’sa’s face and she couldn’t help but lick her lips. Kai’sa accepted Evelynn’s hand, letting the older woman guide her to the bedroom, away to a whole new world of pleasure.

 

Kai’sa rarely visited Evelynn’s room, she has maybe been in the room like once or twice. Akali was in her room more often than anyone else. She wasn’t ever curious about Evelynn’s room, she respected the older woman’s privacy. Yet, as they walked down the halls, past the bathroom, heading straight to the Siren’s domain, Kai’sa felt she was on foreign land. This wasn’t the K/DA’s house anymore, this was Evelynn’s realm. As Kai’sa and Evelynn passed the bathroom, she could still hear the water running and what could possibly be a moan or two?

 

It was happening. This was real.

 

Evelynn opened the door to her room but she paused. She took a step to the side, turning around to face Kai’sa. Pushing the door open, she wanted to give Kai’sa another chance to back out if she wanted to, so she stood in front of the open entryway. The Siren says, “Ladies first.”

 

Kai’sa took a deep breath. The reality of the situation was hitting her and it only made her more excited. The room she was about to enter was once filled with the wanton moans of her team members. What kind of activities did they perform behind Evelynn’s closed walls? Only one way to find out. Kai’sa took a step into Evelynn’s room and she could hear Evelynn following behind her, closing the door once they were both inside the room.

 

The room was dark but Kai’sa could still make out Evelynn’s vibe in the dark walls and expensive furniture. It was completely opposite from her own room, which looked basic compared to Evelynn’s room. What stood out the most was the huge bed in the shape of a heart, standing proudly in the center of the room. It was massive, definitely meant to handle hordes of people at the same time. To think Evelynn and Akali shared this bed alone was just an odd thought. Imagining two bodies on this giant bed was such an odd image to Kai’sa, even with Ahri added to the mix. 

 

“Like what you see?” Evelynn teased as she placed a hand on Kai’sa’s hips, pressing her body against her back. Kai’sa felt Evelynn’s lips on the back of her neck, hovering. “You still okay?”

 

Kai’sa nodded her head. “Mmm hmm,” She mumbled, relishing Evelynn’s warm breath on the back of her neck.

 

“I’m going to take your clothes off,” Evelynn explained, slowly unzipping Kai’sa’s pants. “Is that okay?”

 

“Yes,” Kai’sa responded, looking down to watch Evelynn’s fingers made quick work on her zipper. With a blush on her cheeks, she watched as Evelynn tugged everything on her bottom half off, leaving her in her simple top. Feeling a bit brave, Kai’sa reached down to the hem of her shirt, pulling off. The moment her shirt was off, Evelynn made quick work of her bra, throwing it off to the side. Who knows where it landed?

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Evelynn purred, pressing a kiss on the back of Kai’sa’s neck. “Ahri has such a good eye.” Hands felt up Kai’sa’s hips, rising up along her waist before they pulled away. “Aren’t we lucky to have someone as gorgeous as you in our band?” The sound of clothing was being pulled off behind Kai’sa and she wasn’t sure if she should turn around so she awkwardly stood there.

 

Then she felt warm hands grip her shoulders and turned her around, facing an equally nude Evelynn. Kai’sa felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she was met with those same alluring gold eyes. Her lavender orbs linger down, taking in the sight of Evelynn’s nakedness. While Evelynn was always known to wear very skin-tight outfits that didn’t leave much for the imagination, there was quite a contrast between a clothed Siren and a naked Siren. It was even better.

 

Evelynn had a body that could put Aphrodite to shame. With perfectly plump breast, a slim yet curvaceous figure (not as curvy as Ahri), with long legs to compliment the entire look, Kai’sa felt oddly cheated out. What did Evelynn do in her past life to be blessed with a figure like this? Akali got to see this every night.

 

Meanwhile, Evelynn was admiring Kai’sa’s figure. Much like Akali, she was more slim and muscular. Her stomach was toned from all the years of dancing, her breast wasn’t as big as Evelynn’s but they still were filled out, perfect for groping, and her hips were wider than Akali’s, giving her a much rounder and shapely ass than the rapper. Not that it was a competition. It wasn’t a secret that Ahri, Akali and Evelynn would stare at Kai’sa’s ass during dance rehearsals.

 

“You can touch me,” Evelynn spoke up after a few moments of silence. She reached for Kai’sa’s hand and placed it on her breast. Kai’sa’s first reaction was to squeeze. The dancer’s eyes widen as she watched her fingers practically melt into the supple flesh, feeling how warm and soft they were. Kai’sa would alternate between squeezing and just feeling Evelynn’s breast, mesmerized at the sheer size of them. “Having fun?”

 

Kai’sa looked like a deer in the headlights. She blushed fiercely, taking her hand away to cover her face. “Ah, y-yeah. Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Evelynn assured, reaching up to take Kai’sa’s hand away from her face. “Did it feel good?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Want to feel even better?”

 

“...” Kai’sa swallowed loudly, feeling that painful throbbing in between her legs. “Yes.”

 

“Good,” Evelynn softly whispered, leaning in close. “Just relax and let me lead. Tell me to stop if it’s too much.”

 

With a short nod from Kai’sa, Evelynn captured Kai’sa’s lips again, pushing Kai’sa down onto the bed behind her. While the dancer fell onto the bed, a bit startled at first, Evelynn swiftly guided herself on top of Kai’sa, parting her legs aside so she can position herself. Kai’sa lets out a high pitch whine as she felt Evelynn’s hand softly palming her crotch, her face flushed as she heard Evelynn letting out a warm purr as her fingers dipped into the wetness that has already gathered there.

 

“Ah,” Kai’sa moaned, feeling Evelynn’s fingers making swift work over her clit, drawing out a soothing pleasure to melt into her core. Evelynn skillfully pressed a finger with the right amount of pressure on Kai’sa’s clit, rolling it to push out more of Kai’sa’s moans. “Eve!”

 

“So wet, Bokkie. You’re doing so well,” Evelynn praised, watching Kai’sa whimper under her. “Does it feel good?”

 

“Y-yes!” Kai’sa squeaked when Evelynn rolled her clit in a perfect angle that elicited sharp pleasure to crawl down her spine. 

 

Then Kai’sa felt something warm and wet on one of her nipples. She looked down to watch Evelynn taking one of her nipples into her mouth. Kai’sa could see Evelynn’s sharp canines lightly nibbling the sensitive nub, sparking hot bliss to her core. A tongue slipped out of Evelynn’s mouth to comfort the slightly rough treatment she was giving to Kai’sa. Her gold eyes were staring straight at Kai’sa, watching everything, analyzing her. 

 

Kai’sa lets out a loud gasp when Evelynn pressed a finger against her entrance, not going inside yet. Her finger circled around the small entry, spreading Kai’sa’s wetness all over it. Evelynn lets go of Kai’sa’s abused nipple to say, “I’m going to push a finger in. I’ll go slow but if it’s too much, just tell me.”

 

“O-okay,” Kai’sa huffed out, unconsciously spreading her legs a bit wider. The small action pleased Evelynn and she lets out a snide chuckle.

 

Evelynn pushed a finger inside and she groaned at how wet and tight Kai’sa felt. Kai’sa’s walls fluttered and thrashed against Evelynn’s finger, trying to handle this foreign obstacle. Golden eyes watch Kai’sa’s face, looking for any signs of discomfort. All she saw was lust on the dancer’s face. “Feeling good?”

 

Kai’sa nodded her head, unable to whimper out her words. Her hands dug into the bedsheets, ready to take on any sudden movement that Evelynn might make. The Siren doesn’t though. Evelynn pushed her finger in, purring at how easily Kai’sa accepted. She pulled out, smiling at how Kai’sa’s walls seem to suck her back in, not wanting her to pull out completely. Kai’sa was whimpering, calling out Evelynn’s name and begging, “More.”

 

“Tight,” Evelynn commented as she prepared to push in a second finger. “I’m going to stretch you out, Kai’sa. I promise it’ll feel even better.” Kai’sa responded with a pleased whine. Evelynn looked down to watch her second finger pressed into Kai’sa’s entrance, sliding it smoothly inside. With the addition to the second finger, Evelynn could feel Kai’sa’s walls tighten, trying to mold itself around Evelynn’s fingers. “Fuck, Kai’sa. You sure it’s your first time? You’re taking me in so well.”

 

All Evelynn got in response was a loud moan. Evelynn smirked, jerking her two fingers inside until Kai’sa was filled all the way to her knuckles. The dancer’s eyes widen, whimpering sweet nothings as Evelynn filled her up. The ache was being satisfied and it was demanding to be properly fucked. Kai’sa found herself squeezing down onto Evelynn’s fingers, trying to coax out that pressure that was feeding into her carnal desires. “Eve…”

 

“Kai’sa…” Evelynn groaned, continually pushing her two fingers in and out like a pistol. She leaned forward to capture Kai’sa’s breast into her mouth, sucking harshly on the nub to make Kai’sa squeal louder. Her fingers were drenched, providing such easy thrusting inside Kai’sa. Evelynn felt arms wrap around her head, pushing her face deeper into Kai’sa’s bosom. The softness of Kai’sa’s breast against her cheek made Evelynn smirk as she continued sucking and gently biting. Soon, two fingers became three. Evelynn felt Kai’sa’s walls eagerly accept the new stretch as she continued to fuck her. Fingers dug into Evelynn’s hair, almost painfully.

 

“Eve!” Kai’sa cried out, feeling so much pressure within her give out. It felt she was being split open by Evelynn’s fingers. This sensation felt like a combination of hot heat being stirred around and jammed right into certain points that Kai’sa didn’t even know existed. Her body gave one last powerful shudder before white stars cornered her vision. All she felt was Evelynn’s fingers jamming their way inside of her, pushing out the last of Kai’sa’s will. A white-hot heat coated her entire body, enveloping her into this intense warmth that seems to last for ages.

 

Evelynn could feel Kai’sa giving one last shudder before falling limp onto the bed. Her fingers slowed down to a stop, resting her hand within Kai’sa. Kai’sa was experiencing the aftershock of her orgasm. Her walls would twitch around Evelynn’s fingers, tighten and release, before stopping entirely. Once Evelynn was sure Kai’sa was done, she pulled them out, purring out, “You did so well, Bokkie. I’m proud of you.”

 

“T-thank you,” Kai’sa panted, looking up at the ceiling of Evelynn’s room. 

 

“Are you feeling okay? Does it hurt anywhere?” Evelynn asked, gently rubbing Kai’sa’s body to relax her.

 

“No, I’m okay.” Kai’sa assured, closing her eyes as she felt Evelynn’s hands roam across her stomach, her chest, and around her sides. “That was...amazing.”

 

“It sure looked amazing,” A voice rang out, making Kai’sa jerk her head up. The owner of the voice was none other than Ahri, with Akali standing next to her. They both eyed Kai’sa with lust and arousal. Both of them were wearing simple bathrobes, their hair freshly dried. How long have they been there?

 

* * *

 

“Akali, so rough,” Ahri whimpered, rolling her eyes as she felt Akali’s fingers jammed right up at her G-spot. Her legs quivered at the sensation of being stretched open by the rapper’s fingers. A part of Ahri was worried she was going to slip and fall in the shower but the other part of Ahri was beyond without care. If they fell, they fell. The worst that could happen was a bruised knee. Hopefully.

 

Akali’s mind was in a haze. The hot water was pounding on them, heating up their nude bodies. Blue eyes gaze upon Ahri’s body, the perky and huge breasts bounced a bit with each of Akali’s thrusts, the crystal tail wrapping around Akali’s back to steady the leader, and those twitching fox ears quivering under the steaming water. With one of her arms wrapped around Ahri’s curved waist, while her other arm was busy fucking the fox, Akali’s face was buried within one of Ahri’s large ears. When she spoke, her voice made Ahri’s ears try to fall flat. The sensation of hot breath and Akali’s voice made Ahri’s insides curl. With Akali’s fingers inside her, and her voice making her whimper, Ahri was trapped by the maknae in the shower. The only option was to just take it. “You like that, Ahri? You like me taking you like this?”

 

“Yes!” Ahri moaned. Akali was skillfully thrusting three fingers inside of her, with her thumb rolling her clit in circles. The leader could feel her lone leg trying to balance herself starting to get sore. Her other leg was up, allowing room for Akali’s ministrations. If Akali’s body wasn’t pressed up against Ahri, pushing her against the shower wall, Ahri was sure she wouldn’t be able to stand up any longer.

 

“Are you excited, Ahri?” Akali growled, lightly biting the tip of Ahri’s ear. “Kai’sa is probably getting the same treatment from Eve right about now.”

 

“Oh!” Ahri moaned. Her thoughts went directly to the image of Kai’sa under Evelynn. She wondered which position Evelynn will take her in. “Does that turn you on, Akali? Knowing your Eve-chan is fucking another woman?”

 

Ahri lets out a teasing smirk but she is soon backfired with a particularly rough thrust, making her squeal in pleasure. Akali chuckled, growling right into Ahri’s ear. “Not just any woman. Our dear Kai’sa. The one you often asked Evelynn to invite into our sessions.”

 

“You wanted her to join as much as me,” Ahri fired back, biting her lower lips as a wave of pleasure rolled up her spine. “Besides, we all felt bad that Kai’sa wasn’t around to join us. She’s always locked up in the dance studio.”

 

Akali’s fingers quicken their pace, driving Ahri close to the edge. She felt Ahri’s hands clawing her backside, holding on for dear life. “Do you imagine, Ahri?” Akali pressed her thumb harshly against Ahri’s sore clit. “Do you ever imagine Kai’sa naked when she’s dancing? Do you ever imagine how well her body bends? Do you ever imagine her giving you a lap dance...naked?”

 

“Look who has a dirty mind?” Ahri growled, closing her eyes as the pleasure was coming to its boiling point. Her mind couldn’t help but imagine what Akali was saying. They’ve all seen Kai’sa dance alone, especially when she was trying to show them the choreography. Akali’s words were haunting her mind. Ahri imagined Kai’sa swaying her hips to the music, moving her arms with a purpose to each beat. Articles of clothing started to disappear from Kai’sa’s body. First, it was her shirt. Then it was her pants, leaving her in nothing but her lingerie. Soon they faded out, leaving Kai’sa in nothing. Ahri felt her cheeks burn up as she imagined Kai’sa’s body. How well could her legs bend? How erotic could K/DA’s dancer look in certain dance positions? 

 

Akali smirked, knowing exactly what Ahri was thinking of. She licked along the rim of Ahri’s ear before whispering, “Kai’sa is in the other room with Eve, naked and getting fucked like you are. Soon...you’ll get to have your way with her.”

 

Ahri could barely register Akali’s last few words. Her body shuddered as she gave into her orgasm, moaning loudly into the open air. The image of Kai’sa writhing in pleasure under her was stuck in her mind as she came. Akali held onto her, holding her tight so she wouldn’t fall. She gently whispered soothing compliments to help Ahri come down from her sexual high, kissing along her cheek.

 

After Ahri recovered most of her energy, she playfully slapped Akali’s shoulder. “You’re such a mean maknae! Do you know that? So dirty! You and Eve are too perfect for each other.”

 

“I’m mean?” Akali playfully mocked as she wiped some excess water from Ahri’s eyes. “Or are you just as equally as dirty as me?”

 

Ahri pouted, sticking her tongue out at Akali. “You and Eve are such teases.”

 

Akali kissed Ahri’s lips to stick that tongue back into her mouth, smiling into it. The maknae reached over to shut the water off, leaving them to bask in the afterglow of the round they just had. They make out, gently moaning into each other’s mouths until the shower started to cool down and the water’s heat started to fade. Akali wrapped an arm around Ahri as they stepped out of the shower, due to the fox already starting to shiver. As they made their way to the fluffy towels awaiting them, Akali says, “I’m pretty sure Eve is with Kai’sa at the moment.”

 

“How do you know?” Ahri asked, reaching to grab a towel, drying off her ears first. 

 

Akali grabbed her towel, drying off her hair. As she squeezed out the water from her hair, she teased, “Aren’t you supposed to have a great sensitive hearing with those large ears of yours?”

 

Ahri slapped her towel at Akali. “It’s hard to focus with your breath in my ear!”

 

The maknae laughed, scooting away from Ahri’s hitting radius so she could dry her body off. “Okay, that’s fair. I heard Eve’s footsteps walking past this bathroom and I heard a second pair of footsteps with her, so I assume it’s Kai’sa’s.”

 

“You really heard that?”

 

“I guess it’s called lover’s intuition.”

 

The leader rolled her eyes, shaking her head, lightly laughing. “Well, excuse me then.”

 

Akali laughed along with her as she finished up drying her entire body. The rapper dropped the towel to go grab the hair dryer. She waved at Ahri, making a come hither motion. The fox whined, her ears falling flat on her head. “Come on, Ahri. You know Eve hates wet hair on the bed.”

 

“But the hairdryer is so loud!” Ahri complained, glaring at the hair dryer like it was going to attack her. 

 

“The faster we get it done, the faster you can get over it,” Akali said, sauntering over to trap Ahri into the corner of the room. “Now come on and let's get this over with. Cover your ears.”

 

After a few useless attempts to shimmy her way out of getting her hair air dried, Ahri clung onto Akali’s body as the maknae ran her fingers through her hair, drying wet spots with hot air. The fox dug her face into Akali’s bosom. The softness of Akali’s skin was comforting to the fox but it didn’t do enough to make her stop whimpering at the loud noise against her ear. Even though her ears were flat on her head, she hated the heat that came off from the hairdryer. 

 

“There, all done,” Akali finally said after turning off the hairdryer, proud of her work. “Now your hair is nice and fluffy.”

 

“Yay,” Ahri muttered, shaking her ears. She scurried away from Akali, grabbing her bathrobe to put on herself. “Now go dry your own hair away from me!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Akali laughed, resuming to dry her own hair. After a few more minutes, both girls were done drying up. They eagerly left the bathroom and started to head to Evelynn’s room. They didn’t need to get close to hear the wanton moans from within the room. Ahri could immediately tell those moans came from Kai’sa and it made her instantly wet. The images of Kai’sa writhing in bed flashed into the leader’s head. “See, I told you.”

 

Ahri ignored Akali’s comment. She slowly opened the door as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb the activities going on. Her eyes widened once she saw the scene on the bed. She already used to seeing Evelynn naked so she pretty much ignored her best friend. What really caught her attention was the look on Kai’sa’s face. Even though the dancer’s eyes were closed, her lips were parted open to release such delicious moans. The blush on her face just added this exotic look to Kai’sa’s image. 

 

“Fuck,” Akali whispered as she watched the scene. Ahri could only nod her head in agreement. She was tranced by Kai’sa’s face. It was so submissive, so cute, and extremely addicting to watch. Ahri took it all in. She watched Kai’sa furrowed her eyebrows before jerking her head back as she lets out a howl. Ahri’s sharp eyes studied the way Kai’sa shivered under Evelynn and how her chest rose up and down as she lets her orgasm take over her body.

 

Ahri was so entranced with Kai’sa that she didn’t look away until the dancer said, “That was...amazing.”

 

“It sure looked amazing,” Ahri immediately responded, alerting the dancer of her and Akali’s presence. The look on Kai’sa’s face was indescribable. Was she shocked? Or excited to be caught?

 

“Akali,” Evelynn purred, opening her arms to indicate she wanted a hug from the rapper. “I’ve missed you.”

 

Akali made her way to Evelynn, leaning down to kiss her vocalist. “I see you had fun with Kai’sa.”

 

“Oh, she did well for her first time,” Evelynn purred, nudging her head into the crook of Akali’s neck. Her golden eyes looked over to Ahri, winking. “She’s ready for you, Ahri.”

 

A blush coated Ahri’s cheeks. “Oh?”

 

“But be slow with her. Don’t you scare her off with your high energy.”

 

“I’m not going to bite her, Eve,” Ahri said, pouting at Evelynn’s teasing. “I’ll be slow.” The fox paused for a moment, embarrassed that she and Evelynn were talking about Kai’sa like she was some kind of toy for them to share and play with. She looked down at Kai’sa, who didn’t seem put off by the conversation. “I mean we can do whatever you’re comfortable with, Bokkie. If you don’t like something, just tell me. Okay?”

 

Kai’sa looked down and for a moment, Ahri was scared she might have offended the dancer. However, the taller woman bit her lower lips with a slight smile before saying, “I’m in your hands, Ahri.”

 

“Oi, watch that tail of yours,” Evelynn called out but Ahri barely heard her, she didn’t even realize her tail was swishing back and forth.

 

Ahri climbed over Kai’sa, resting her hips right on Kai’sa’s. She was purring, loving how soft and warm Kai’sa’s skin was. Kai’sa spread her legs wider, giving Ahri plenty of room (Not that she really needed it).  “Can I kiss you, Bokkie?” Ahri asked.

 

Kai’sa responded by pulling Ahri in. Their lips crashed together and they moaned happily at the contact. The dancer’s hands roamed along Ahri’s frame, exploring and feeling every inch of skin. Ahri did the same. Her hands started to grope and massage both of Kai’sa’s breasts. Her fingers flicked over harden nipples, eliciting a sweet whimper from Kai’sa’s throat.

 

Meanwhile, while Ahri and Kai’sa were making out, Akali was putting on a strap-on, securing the straps. Evelynn watched the maknae, a faint smile on her lips. She loved how Akali looked with it on. Once Akali did a final check on making sure everything was placed, she went to go lie down on the bed with a bottle of lube in her hand, right beside Evelynn.

 

Evelynn leaned down to capture Akali’s lips, her hands sliding down Akali’s toned stomach, rubbing up and down to give her girl some affection. Her slim hand wandered the rapper’s body, roaming upwards to her hand to take the lube bottle. Evelynn moved to straddle Akali’s thighs, biting her lower lips in anticipation. Popping the lube bottle open, she poured a generous amount in her hand and tossed the bottle to the side. She coated the dildo with the lube, sliding her hand up and down to coat every inch of it. Akali watched in amusement as Evelynn prepared the strap-on, making sure it was slick and ready for her. Then she moved her hand from the dildo to her crotch, coating her cunt with the lube. Her fingers glide between her wet folds, lubricating as much as she could. She sighed at the contact.

 

Akali licked her lips. Her hips were on the edge of just rutting up and down. She wanted to feel Evelynn’s weight on her, rocking up and down on the dildo. The maknae wanted to watch Evelynn’s face distort in pleasure as she rode her. Akali’s hands reached down to Evelynn’s thighs, lighting tugging her impatiently. Evelynn replies, “Hmm, impatient little maknae. Don’t worry, I’ll be riding you soon.”

 

“Now,” Akali pleaded, putting on her best puppy eye look. “Please?”

 

Evelynn’s eyebrows arched at the sight. “Now how can I make you wait when you look at me like that?”

 

If Akali was like Ahri, her tail would be swishing back and forth. She purred happily as Evelynn moved up towards the stiff dildo, hovering over it. Evelynn’s hand went down to part her cunt lips, lowering herself down to push the tip of the dildo inside of her. Penetration wasn’t new to Evelynn so she didn’t bat an eyelash as she sunk more of the dildo within her. Akali practically moaned as she watched Evelynn take on the inches. She bucked her hips up, eager to fill up the Siren.

 

Evelynn lets out a low moan. “Hmm, bad girl, Akali.”

 

Akali responded by gripping Evelynn’s hips, urging her to rise up. She growled, “You like it when I take the lead.”

 

The Siren laughs, ticking her tongue. She pushed her hips down, engulfing the entire dildo inside of her. She leans over a bit, running her fingers through Akali’s hair as she snarled back, “Only when I’m on top, baby.”

 

Akali sighed, groaning as Evelynn raised her hips and slammed them back down. She could hear the wet noises coming from Evelynn’s cunt, sucking in the dildo and pulling it out. The rapper bucked her hips as best she could to make Evelynn lose focus but she had all the control. She would punish Akali if she was trying to get ahead of herself by pinching her nipple, making her whimper. As she rode the dildo, Evelynn watched Akali’s strained face, knowing how much her maknae wanted to take over and thrust inside. Akali groaned, “Please...let me fuck you, Eve.”

 

Evelynn licked her lips. The pressure in her core was growing and she was getting close. Her golden eyes looked over to the other pair next to them and she moaned at the sight. Ahri was grinding her cunt against Kai’sa. One of Kai’sa’s long legs was on Ahri’s right shoulder and Ahri’s left leg was hooked over Kai’sa’s thigh. Evelynn watched as they rocked against each other, grinding their clits together.

 

Ahri was in a rut. She couldn’t stop rocking her hips into Kai’sa. She wanted to hear more of Kai’sa’s sweet moans. She loved the heat that she coaxed out of the dancer, the way her breasts bounced in the open air, and the way Kai’sa had her hands digging into the bedsheets. It was everything she imagined about Kai’sa. In a husky whisper, Ahri asked, “Does it feel good, Bokkie?”

 

Kai’sa nodded her head, biting her lower lip as she felt Ahri’s cunt rocked directly on her clit, making her jolt in pleasure. “Y-yes, Ahri...ah...it feels so good.”

 

Ahri looked over to Evelynn, who was enjoying this sight. She smirked at the Siren and suggested, “Who do you think is going to last longer?”

 

Evelynn heard Akali whining under her, knowing that her maknae was getting impatient. In response to Ahri, she answered, “I want to cum at the same time as Kai’sa.”

 

“Hear that, Bokkie? Evelynn wants to cum at the same time with you,” Ahri groaned, looking back at the dancer. Kai’sa nodded her head but her eyes were closed, panting and moaning as the leader bucked her hips harder. “Look at Eve, Kai’sa.”

 

Kai’sa squinted an eye open. She looked at Ahri in curiosity as her leg bounced along with Ahri’s movements. She stutters, “W-wah?”

 

“I want you to look at Evelynn when you cum, Kai’sa. Think you can do that?”

 

Kai’sa nodded her head, turning to look over to Evelynn and Akali. This was a rare sight. She has never seen Evelynn look so vulnerable. The Siren finally let Akali have her control. She lifted her hips up so Akali could rut into her. Akali gripped Evelynn’s hips, ramming her hips up and down, shoving the dildo in and out of Evelynn’s cunt. The Siren lets out a low moan, repeating Akali’s name like a mantra. “Oh yes...baby...ah...right there...oh fuck…you’re so good, baby.”

 

When Evelynn made eye contact with Kai’sa, the dancer felt something snap within her. Her body convulsed against Ahri’s rocking hips, a white fire spread across Kai’sa’s body, and she opens her mouth to let out a long moan. She was breaking apart from Ahri’s ministration and Evelynn’s gaze. Evelynn hummed happily as she watched Kai’sa fall apart. She took one last look before rocking into her own orgasm as Akali thrust the dildo into her. She gripped Akali’s hands, holding on as her climax took over. 

 

The room filled up with Evelynn and Kai’sa’s moans, as well as the deep groans from Akali and Ahri. Ahri came as she continued to rock her hips, not wanting the heat to fade away too soon. She whimpered and gripped Kai’sa’s leg to keep herself steady as she ground her cunt into Kai’sa as she came. While Akali didn’t have the same exact orgasm like everyone else, she still felt this peak of energy rise up within her and start to fade away as Evelynn came. She watched Evelynn break apart on top of her and she relentlessly kept rocking her hips, wanting to make it last as long as she could.

 

It must have felt like hours before the girls finally started to calm down from their high. Evelynn slid off the dildo, laying down next to Akali, resting her head on the maknae’s chest. Ahri practically collapsed onto Kai’sa, panting and resting in the dancer’s arms. It was quiet and no one spoke for a while for they were all trying to catch their breath.

 

Out of all the girls, Akali still had some leftover energy. She wasn’t as worked out as Evelynn and Ahri so she looked around, gauging the vibe in the room. Her eyes looked over to Kai’sa, who was already seeming to recover from her climax. They made eye contact and Akali gave Kai’sa a small smile. She was returned with a small smile back.

 

Akali pondered over a thought for a moment. Then she decided it didn’t hurt to ask. “Kai’sa,” she called out.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You want to try this too?” Akali pointed to the strap-on that she didn’t bother taking off. The suggestion caught Ahri and Evelynn’s attention. They popped their heads up at the same time.

 

Before Kai’sa could even say anything, Evelynn said, “Baby, she might not be ready for that.”

 

“I don’t need to use it,” Akali quickly assured. “I’m the only one that didn’t get a turn with Kai’sa so I just thought I could offer anyways. If she still wants another round, I’ll take it off if she doesn’t want it.”

 

Kai’sa stared at the strap-on, judging the size of the dildo. It didn’t seem too big but then again, she couldn’t really judge if she never really had penetration sex before. Yet, deep inside, Kai’sa was curious about it but maybe Evelynn was right, she wasn’t ready for it.

 

Ahri spoke up to say, “Maybe save it for a different time, Akali.”

 

Akali nodded her head and reach down to undo the straps. However, before she could even start to loosen the straps, Kai’sa called out, “Wait!” Everyone looked over at their dancer, curious. “I...um...can I try it?”

 

“Try it?” Ahri asked, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Well...I mean...if it’s not too much to ask for…um,” Kai’sa stuttered, twirling her fingers. “I don’t mind Akali using it on me…”

 

There was a pregnant pause and Kai’sa felt that maybe she was asking for too much. Before she could retract her request, Evelynn said, “I’m not saying no, Kai’sa, but understand that penetration with a dildo is very different feeling from fingering. It might hurt a bit more or be too uncomfortable. So if you’re still willing, Akali can try it on you but let Ahri and I monitor the session. Is that okay?”

 

“Yes, I’m okay with that,” Kai’sa answered, smiling a bit. She looked down at Ahri, who still seems unsure about the situation. “Is that okay, Ahri?”

 

Ahri took a moment before responding. “If that’s what you want, Kai’sa, that’s your choice and I respect it. But if I think you’re in too much pain, I want Akali to stop right away and save this for another time. Can we agree on that?”

 

Akali nodded, as well as Evelynn. Kai’sa smiled at Ahri’s concern, nodded her head as well. Satisfied with that, Ahri got up from Kai’sa and directed Kai’sa to lean up so she can sit behind Kai’sa. The leader rested her back on the headboard of the bed, letting Kai’sa rest her body on her. 

 

Meanwhile, the maknae got up to clean up the dildo before crawling over and situated herself in between Kai’sa’s legs, with Evelynn behind her as the spotter. Evelynn grabbed the lube bottle on the way and she popped it open, pouring a generous amount in her hand. Then she started to coat the dildo with the lube as she did before. Concurrently, Ahri reached around and started groping Kai’sa’s breast as she planted kisses along her neck. Her nimble fingers swiftly rubbed and twisted each nipple. Kai’sa sighed at the attention, enjoying how gentle Ahri’s kisses felt on her neck.

 

Kai’sa lets out a small whimper when Evelynn’s lube covered fingers started to stroke along her wet folds, lubricating her cunt. Just as skillfully as before, Evelynn started to roll Kai’sa’s clit in circles to warm her up and get her started. The dancer whimpered and gasped at the touch, quivering between Ahri’s hands on her breasts and Evelynn’s fingers on her cunt. Meanwhile, Akali was holding up Kai’sa’s legs to position her, waiting for the cue (most likely from Evelynn). 

 

“Hmm, Kai’sa,” Evelynn teased as she dipped a finger inside Kai’sa. “You’re already so wet and loose now, hmm? Maybe I was worried for nothing?”

 

“That’s because you already stretched her out earlier,” Ahri says as she pinched one of Kai’sa’s nipple, making the dancer squeak.

 

“She wasn’t complaining,” Evelynn purrs, pulling her finger out and getting up to Akali’s side. She has one hand on Akali’s back and the other hand spreading Kai’sa’s lips open. She lined up the dildo and sharply commanded, “Now slowly, Akali.”

 

“Got it,” Akali says. She started to move her hips ever so slowly, pushing the dildo along Kai’sa’s entrance. It slips a bit out of place but Evelynn is there to realign it. Ahri watched closely, golden sharp eyes wide open, and her ears flat on her head in anticipation.

 

“Slower,” Evelynn commanded, slightly pushing back Akali’s hips. Her eyes are focused as the tip of the dildo starts to sink inside of Kai’sa. “Slower, baby.”

 

“I’m trying,” Akali pleaded, biting her lower lip as she watched Kai’sa’s inner lips started to part to accept the tip of the dildo.

 

Kai’sa closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation. Evelynn was right that a dildo penetration was different from just fingering. When Evelynn had only one finger inside Kai’sa, she barely felt it. However, with Akali’s dildo pushing in, she felt everything. She felt her inner walls slowly open up, letting in a dildo that started to feel a lot bigger than Kai’sa expected. Nothing was hurting but the sensation was there. It was like she was being filled, spread open by this object entering her.

 

“Good job, Bokkie,” Evelynn cooed, making Kai’sa open her eyes. She looked down, gasping when she saw that Akali had the tip inside of her now. “You’re taking it so well.”

 

“Does it hurt, Kai’sa?” Akali asked.

 

“No,” Kai’sa responded. 

 

“You can tell her to stop anytime,” Ahri reminded, holding onto Kai’sa to brace her for anything sudden. 

 

“I-I know.”

 

“Akali is going to keep pushing now,” Evelynn explained. Her hand on the rapper’s back to coax Akali to start moving while her other hand was still rubbing circles on Kai’sa’s clit. “Just relax as much as you can.”

 

Kai’sa nodded her head. This time she kept her eyes open, watching the dildo sink further into her. For a moment, there was an uncomfortable stretch that made Kai’sa wince. Ahri, on high alert, comforted the dancer by kissing the back of her neck. Evelynn kept whispering sweet encouragements like “I’m so proud of you, Bokkie” and “You’re such a good girl” as she gave Akali strict directions to stop or go even further.

 

Kai’sa could feel herself getting fuller as she felt she was being stretched beyond what she thought was possible. Yet she was enjoying this experience. She was enjoying Evelynn’s voice, Ahri’s comfort, and Akali’s patience. Before she knew it, everything was silent and still for a moment.

 

“Good girl, Kai’sa,” Evelynn praised. “You took it all.”

 

Kai’sa had to look down to take a double take. She moaned at the sight of Akali’s hips right against’s her cunt, with none of the dildo in sight, all within the dancer’s sex. Kai’sa gave it a testing squeeze around the dildo and she lets out a loud moan at how much her inner walls felt so tight around it. Ahri swiftly grew concerned, asking, “Are you okay, Kai’sa? Does it hurt? Do you want Akali to take it out?”

 

Kai’sa shook her head. “N-no, it just feels so full.”

 

“Does it feel good?”

 

“Yes,” Kai’sa pant. “But it aches so much.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Evelynn leaned down to kiss Kai’sa’s forehead. “It’ll feel good soon.”

 

Evelynn gave Akali a tap and she started to pull out. Kai’sa lets out a wail at the sensation of being pulled out, feeling the dildo rub her sore walls. Ahri turns Kai’sa’s head to capture her lips and swallowed her sounds as Akali pulled out until only the tip remained. Then she started to push back in, a bit faster than the speed she was going. Kai’sa’s eyes widen and released another loud moan which was eagerly swallowed by Ahri’s lips. Evelynn watched in amusement as Akali started to increased her pace slowly.

 

This sensation was completely different than when they first started. Kai’sa felt she was actually being split open and Akali was the only thing keeping her together. Her walls felt like they were burning she wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing but only one thing was on her mind: she wanted more.

 

Feeling a bit daring, Akali pushed in faster than usual and Kai’sa broke away from Ahri to jerk her head back onto the leader’s shoulder and almost half scream and half moan. Her legs quiver in Akali’s grip as the rapper thrust inside, feeling more comfortable with increasing the pace. Ahri began to suck and bite along Kai’sa’s neck, groaning at the sounds Kai’sa made. Evelynn leaned over, one hand still rubbing the sore clit, and started to suckle on the other side of Kai’sa’s neck.

 

It felt like she trapped between all three women. Ahri was behind and attacking the left side of her neck. Evelynn was touching her cunt and attacking the right side of her neck. Lastly, Akali was in between Kai’sa’s legs, fucking her senseless at this point. The dancer could hear the provocative noises that were made from in between her legs, she could feel Ahri and Evelynn’s teeth marking up her neck, and she saw Akali’s strained face as she focused on making sure Kai’sa felt good as she fucked her. The dancer pleaded, “W-wait do-don’t mark me up. What will people think?”

 

“We’ll cover up the marks with makeup,” Evelynn growls as she licked along Kai’sa’s neck, biting along her ear, making Kai’sa squeal.

 

“Who cares what people think?” Ahri muttered as she focused on giving Kai’sa a huge hickey on her lower neck. “No one else gets to see you like this. Only we do.”

 

Kai’sa felt Akali’s fingers digging into her legs, knowing she’s going to have bruises there. That meant she can’t be wearing shorts in public for a while. She felt she might be drooling and she groaned when Akali started hitting a particularly sensitive spot within her. “Ah! I’m going to cum!”

 

“Cum for us, Kai’sa!” Evelynn demanded, pressing hard against Kai’sa’s clit. 

 

Ahri was practically snarling behind her when she says, “Cum, Bokkie! Go ahead and cum!”

 

Akali wasn’t too focused to say anything but her hips didn’t give out. They rocked back and forth like a pistol, making Kai’sa roll her eyes. With one final push from Akali, one last flick of Evelynn’s finger, and a final bite from Ahri, Kai’sa felt her body break down and cave into her orgasm. She screamed into the room, letting out everything she could offer to the Goddesses’ services. Kai’sa could barely focus her vision as she shook and shuddered, laying there helpless as Akali started slowing down her movements and Evelynn finally took her hand away. Whether or not Kai’sa fainted or just faded out of consciousness, she wasn’t sure but she was awoken by the gentle praises and affection from her K/DA members. 

 

The strap-on was long gone and Akali was on top of her, kissing her temple and whispering sweet nothings. Ahri was rocking her, cradling her in her arms from behind as Evelynn was hugging Kai’sa from the side. 

 

“So warm,” Kai’sa commented, making the three other women look up at the dancer. “All three of you guys feel so warm.”

 

“I take it that you enjoyed yourself,” Akali smirked. 

 

Shyly, Kai’sa blushed. “Yeah, I did.”

 

“That’s good,” Evelynn cooed, pinching Kai’sa’s cheeks. Her eyes held this soft countenance as she gazed at the dancer. “You looked so cute.”

 

“T-thanks,” Kai’sa rubbed her neck, feeling her skin growing warmer than usual because of all the marks that Evelynn and Ahri made on her. Her fingertips could make out the small indents in her skin made by Evelynn and Ahri’s teeth. “My god, I really hope it doesn’t look bad in the morning.”

 

“Ahri used her teeth on you,” Evelynn nonchalantly says. She gave Ahri a certain look. “It’s going to look like you were attacked by a rabid animal.”

 

“You did the same thing too!” Ahri retaliated, pouting her lips. Her ears lay flat on her head as she glared at Evelynn.

 

Evelynn poked at Ahri’s teeth, much to the fox’s annoyance. “Not as much as you, Foxy.”

 

“Well, I couldn’t help it. It was so tempting,” Ahri nudged her head into the back of Kai’sa’s neck, making whimpering sounds. “At least we don’t have any public interviews anytime soon.”

 

“Thank god,” Akali sighed, pulling up onto the side and laying on the bed. She grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around herself. “I hate interviews. They are such a nuisance.”

 

“You don’t even talk much,” Evelynn says, crawling over to cuddle next to Akali. “Kai’sa and Ahri usually do most of the talking.”

 

“People just like Kai’sa’s accent so much,” Ahri complimented, getting out from behind Kai’sa so she could lay down next to her, snuggling up to her chest. Her ears flutter and flick around the dancer’s chin, tickling her a bit. “I mean, how could they not? It’s so hot to listen to.”

 

“Especially in bed,” Akali added, making everyone giggled except Kai’sa, who was fiercely blushing.

 

“You guys!” Kai’sa whined, pouting her lips.

 

“It’s true,” Evelynn smiled, booping the tip of Kai’sa’s nose. “You’re our international star of K/DA.”

 

Akali joined in. “Our doe-eyed dancer.”

 

“Our Bokkie,” Ahri sighed, making a low purring noise against Kai’sa’s chest.

 

Kai’sa couldn’t help but keep this wide smile on her face as she whispered, “Wouldn’t trade you girls for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm not going to bite her, Eve" - Ahri (leaves bite marks on Kai'Sa anyways)
> 
> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you can tell how much I loved writing this! I just want to thank Ariana Grande's three songs that helped me write this out and really feel the mood for this story: "7 Rings", "bad idea", and "break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored"
> 
> I have a Tumblr @kda-chat where it consist of just K/DA fuckery. So follow me there if you like to get a laugh or two!
> 
> Comment down below about what you think and let me know if you're from kda-chat! You can also let me know if you like this story by giving it a kudo!


End file.
